WIW Soul Survivor (2012)
Soul Survivor (2012) is an upcoming Backyard professional wrestling pay-per-view (PPV) event produced by World Incorporated Wrestling that will take place on November 18, 2012 at WIW Asylum in Montana. It will be the 4th annual Soul Survivor event. Background It was revealed on the October 31, 2012 edition of Dynasty that a team formed by Kevin McAlmond will take on a team formed by Matt Borske in a traditional 5-on-5 Soul Survivor elimination match. Later that night, the teams were announced. For Team Matt - team captain Matt Borske, Josh Nuss, New World Order (Sean McCurry and Nick Petrusha), and Brent Huntley. For Team Kevin - Kevin McAlmond, James Burdick, The Hooper Brothers (Matt and Josh) and Kevin Orton. At Devil's Playground all 10 participants had something to do with someone during the event. First Huntley lost to Orton in a singles match, New World Order was defeated by The Hooper's in a WIW Tag Team Championship. Josh Nuss was unsuccessful in winning the International Championship from Lynch and attacked U.N. Champion James Burdick after his match at the pay-per-view. But the match at Soul Survivor is centered at the feud between the WIW champion Kevin McAlmond and Matt Borske. At the PPV Kevin defeated Borske's "bodyguard" Jonathon Rispens but was attacked after the match by Matt Borske and Jonathon Rispens. On November 12 Josh Erickson was announced for Team Matt, But was recently removed to to a (storyline) injury. At a house show on November 13 Kevin wanted John Lehr to captain and compete on Team Matt, But it is still unclear rather he will, on the November 14 episode of Raw John Lehr accepted and became the Captain of his team, On that same Dynasty both teams were joined with new members with James Burdick being removed and will now be defending the WIW United Nations Championship against Kevin Hunter. The event will also feature a rematch from Devil's Playground between Martin McAlmond and Peter Damrow for the WIW World Heavyweight Championship. It was announced on the November 3 addition of ''Turbo'' by Co-General Manager Randy Carlson and Walt Chancy that Martin would defeated the Championship one more time against Peter at Soul Survivor, stating that the "no contest" outcome was unacceptable from both competitors. Matches ; ; *'Preshow:' New World Order (Matt Williams and Grant Boynton) defeated Kevin Judge and Kevin Ward *'Team Hooper' (Josh Hooper, Robert Rogge, Dustin Simpson, Jesse Dern and Corbin Edwards) defeated Team Gleason (Ryan Gleason, Brian Tobol and The Prime Time Players (David Aldrich & Jason Downing, and Kris McGowan *Brenah McAlmond © defeated Nicole Schmidt for the WIW Divas Championship *James Burdick © defeated Kevin Hunter for the WIW United Nations Championship *Martin McAlmond © fought Peter Damrow to a double DQ for the World Heavyweight Championship *'Team John' (John Lehr, New World Order (Sean McCurry and Nick Petrusha), Grant Clark, and Matt Borske) defeated Team Billy (Kevin McAlmond, The Hooper Brothers (Matt and Josh), Kevin Orton, and Mark Semmler) in a Traditional Soul Survivor Elimination match *Brandon Martin © defeated Kooper McAlmond and Nick Kessler for the WIW Meltdown Heavyweight Championship 'Survivor Series elimination matches' *'Team Hooper vs. Team Gleason' : *'Team John vs. Team Billy' : References External links